It's Enough
by Minkychan
Summary: Takes place in Gen X #22


Story Hey! This is your friendly neighborhood fanfic writer, Minky! ^.^!  


There are a few things I want you to know about this fic.

a) This has **nothing** to do with the POV series. 

b) If you don't like Angelo/Jubilee pairings, don't read it. 

c) This takes place in Generation X, issue 22, during Halloween when Chamber and Angelo had just returned from visiting Angelo's "grave." Well, that's it. Enjoy! :)

**It's Enough.**

* * *

"Glad to have you back, amigo,"she grinned, giving me a thumbs up sign. 

I grinned in return, and gave her the thumbs up as well,"Glad to be back Chica. It was good to see L.A. again....But this is my home now." 

**Here with you**, he almost added, but didn't. 

It was true, though. He had missed her immensely, a lot more then he thought he would. He was sad and happy to have gotten to see his mother and Tori. But...for his mother...it was best this way. She loved him, and Angelo didn't want her to remember him this way. He wanted her to remember him as he was before,at least around her, a good catholic boy who'd always love her. 

"At least the second was right,"Angelo mused to himself. 

And Tori...it had hurt to see her. She was a close friend, and he'd have trusted her with his life. 

There was a time when he'd thought he had loved her, a time when he'd thought that he could never love someone as much as he could her. 

Then he met Jubilee. 

She was loud and sarcastic, he'd never met someone so annoying. 

He wondered how the **hell** he fell for her. 

Oh well, he could have done worse. 

He could have fallen for Monet or Paige.(He loved Paige with all his heart, she was his best friend next to Jonothan, but **sometimes**...) 

At least Jubilee was spunky and cute and never judged him.(Well, except for his little addiction for ciggs, but even then...) 

He **had** loved Tori though, to some extent. 

He could remember their days together like yesterday, just hanging out and having fun. He'd always been really jealous when other guys flirted with her, even more when she flirted back. 

Jubilee laughed at Everret,"As if!" 

Angelo glanced at Jubilee and grinned as her and Everret playfully fought. 

He should be very jealous right now, "clentching-my-teeth-hard-and-thinking-very- gory-thoughts-about-Everret-in-pain" thoughts. 

But he just couldn't. 

Jubilee laughed again, and this time her eyes sparkled, and warmth filled Angelo's body. 

This wasn't a bit like his love for Tori, this...this was..he couldn't put it into words. The feeling was just too over-whelming. 

Everret was his friend, and he knew Jubilee cared for him a lot. 

It was painfuly obvious that she cared for Ev in a completely different way then the way she loved the rest of the team. 

Knowing that Jubilee cared for Everret that way and not him made Angelo sad..but, strange as it seemed...happy as well. 

Cause for some reason, knowing that she was happy with **someone**, even if it wasn't him, made Angelo feel a joy so great that he suspected Jono or Monet would one day pass out from the sickengly sweet lovey-dovey emotions he was probably projeting. 

Oh well, their problem, not his. 

"Ange!!"Jubilee suddenly grinned. eyes gleaming with mischief,"Up for playing another trick?" 

"Of course!"Angelo replied, fighting back the urge to melt(not literally, though) at how adorable she looked . 

He loved to see Jubilee's face alive with excitement and mischief.

He loved to watch her laugh. 

To see her smile. 

The fact that she considered him a friend. 

And you know what? 

For Angelo Espinosa, it was enough. 

And he wasn't trying to be a "brave little soldier" either.

Seeing the smiles, the laughter, even the sadness...

It was **enough**. 

* * *

Well, **comment** on it! Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like! Who knows, if I get enough reviewsm I just might write a more thorough, not to mention longer sequel. :) 

See what you readers who don't respond cause? **See!?** I have to resort to **bribery** to get you to review my stories! *snickers* eh heh, being evil is fun. :)


End file.
